Another Blow
by greygoose70
Summary: As he watched them walk away, her arm around his waist, his across her shoulders, he felt another blow to his fractured heart. An A/U ending for S3E04. Don't own these wonderful characters, however I want to thank AWM for creating them.


Title: Another Blow

Author: greygoose70

* * *

"Josh," she began. "This is Captain Montgomery, Detectives Ryan and Esposito and Richard Castle."

"Nice to meet you boys. Catch any bad guys today," Josh said somewhat sarcastically.

"Always do," Ryan replied.

"You ready to go?" Beckett asked her current beau as she retrieved her jacket and helmet then coming over to link her arm with his.

"See ya tomorrow guys," she said as they turned heading for the elevator.

As Castle watched them walk away, her arm around his waist, his arm across her shoulders, he felt another blow to his already fractured heart.

"Do you believe that guy," Ryan commented. "What a jerk."

"Yeah," Esposito commented in return, turning, heading for his desk, Ryan following.

Castle took a look around seeing he was all alone he began making his way out also. He tried to hold himself high, didn't want the guys to see his disappointment so instead of using the elevator he opted for the stairs, they were closer.

As he made it to the street he decided to go for a walk, he had some hard thinking to do and maybe a tough decision to make. He didn't know how long he had been walking only that he'd been zig-zagging through the city streets without much forethought when he just stopped and looked around, getting his bearings. There across the street was Anthony's Bar & Grill, they made a pretty good hamburger and he could also use a drink. They also had a stage where he would perform on occasion (why own a piano if you didn't know how to play it), he was also a decent guitar player (if he did say so himself). Crossing the street he entered saying 'hello' to Tony, the owner, as he approached the mahogany bar.

"Hey Rick," he greeted in return. "You here to eat, drink or play tonight."

"All three, I'll start with a beer and burger."

Tony reached into the fridge, pulled out a Dos Equis (Rick's beer of choice), opened it, setting it on the coaster Rick already had in front of him. He wrote 'HB 4 RC' on the top sheet of his order pad, tore it off attaching it to a clip hanging across the window to the kitchen. His cook, Jose', would know exactly who it was for and how to fix it.

Castle sat there nursing his beer waiting for his hamburger. He had done a lot of thinking during his stroll through the city and finally his mind was made up…he would leave the precinct...and her.

* * *

They hadn't gone more than five blocks, hadn't even reached the freeway yet when Josh had signaled them to pull over.

"What is it Josh, something wrong with your bike?"

"No, the hospital just called. They just received a patient who needs an emergency quadruple by-pass. I have to go in. I'm sorry we'll have to reschedule our ride for another time."

"No Josh we won't."

"What are you saying, Kate?"

"I'm saying this is not working, Josh. We've been seeing each other for what - two months. We've never been on a real date, we usually just order in, then hop in bed for what amounts to a quickie then you fall asleep and I leave. Go take care of your patient…Good-bye Josh.

Beckett sat astride her Harley watching him leave, she really thought they had something but it was apparent his job was more important to him than she was, just as she knew her job was more important than he was to her. Seems the only person who knew her and accepted her for who she is…is Castle.

Firing her bike up, donning her helmet, dropping the six hundred pound 'soft-tail' into first gear, she eased back into the flow of traffic. Josh be damned, she was going for a ride.

A few hours later she stored the Harley in the twenty-four storage unit she rented, walked the three blocks to her apartment and took a hot invigorating shower. She was still hyped from her ride - and hungry. She checked her frig finding nothing there that wasn't a week old, _better clean it out on my next day off_, she thought. She remembered Anthony's was only a couple blocks over, that they have good hamburgers so she slipped on her red and white Keds, grabbed a jacket, keys and headed out.

As she approached the door she could hear the music. Odd it wasn't a Friday night when Tony usually had a band performing. Going in she realized it was a lone singer, she recognized the song but couldn't recall the title or the band, but then her stomach growled and she remembered what brought her here.

"Hey Kate, what brings you here tonight?" Tony asked snapping her out of her musings.

"One of Jose's delicious burgers and a cold beer." she answered.

Again Tony went to the cooler only this time pulling out a 'Corona Light' (her usual), opened it, grabbed a coaster, placed it in front of her setting the beer on it.

Just then the singer began another song. This one she knew it was an old Jim Croce song, 'Time in a Bottle'. "Whose the entertainment?"

"One of my regular patrons, stops in ever so often, plays the piano or grabs the guitar and sings a few tunes. The customers enjoy him. I wish he'd come in more often, I'd even pay him even though he doesn't need money. He must be in a somber mood tonight, hasn't played anything lively."

"What's his name?"

"Rick Castle."

Kate spit out the sip of beer she had just taken. "Did you just say Rick Castle?" she sputtered.

"Yeah. Why, you know him?"

"Yeah, he's my unofficial partner at the 12th precinct, follows me around for research."

"Oh my god, you must be Nikki Heat."

"No I'm not!" she shouted. "I'm just _his_ inspiration for her."

Castle was just finishing up his song when he heard '_No I'm not. I"m just his inspiration for her'. _He would recognize her voice anywhere. Not one to waste an opportunity he launched into his next song.

Well, I know it's kinda late.  
I hope I didn't wake you.  
But what I gotta say won't wait,

Beckett had left her seat at the bar, moving closer to watch Castle the second he began this song.

Every time I tried to tell you,  
The words just came out wrong,  
So I"ll have to say I love you in a song.

Once Castle saw her his eyes never left her. Watching as she moved toward the stage, he continued on, never missing a beat of music or a word of the song.

Yeah, I know it's kinda strange.  
Every time I'm near you,  
I just run out of things to say.  
I know you'd understand

She was no more than five feet from him now her eyes locked on his. She knew that every word he sang was meant for her...and she had done him wrong.

Every time I tried to tell you,  
The words just came out wrong,  
So I'll have to say I love you in a song.

Yeah, I know it's kinda late.  
Hope I didn't wake you,  
But there's something I just gotta say.  
I know you'll understand.  
Every time I try to tell you,  
The words just come out wrong  
So I'll have to tell you 'I Love You' in a this song.

When he finished the song he placed the guitar in its stand, told the audience he was taking a short break and stepped off the stage. He no sooner was off the stage when she was on him, grabbing his face in her hands, up on her toes, kissing him.

Castle went into shock but only momentarily. Here was Kate Beckett's lips planted on his and he'll be damned if he was going to let this chance go to waste. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close, returning her kiss with a fever of his own.

When they finally parted, foreheads touching, gasping for air, she said something, however he was unable to hear her due to the noise coming from the crowd. There was loud clapping, wolf whistles, shouts of 'more' and who knows what all else.

They saw Tony appeared from behind the bar carrying a tray with two freshly made burgers and cold beers. He directed them to a booth in the rear where they could have some privacy. After they were seated and Tony left Castle spoke. "Beckett, what did you say earlier, I couldn't hear you over the noise?"

"I said I'm sorry. I've been a fool."

"What do you mean, Kate?"

She didn't miss that he called her Kate, not Beckett, so she decided it would be all right to address him as Rick. "I need to tell you something, Rick. Last May when I pulled you out of that party I was about tell you I was going to accept your invite to the Hamptons, see where it would lead."

"Oh Kate, then it's me who has been the fool. I was jealous of Demming, thought you were going away with him so I invited Gina. Boy was that a mistake, we hardly made it out of the parking lot before we were at each others throat. I ended up dropping her at her place then went on to the Hamptons, spent all summer there alone."

Kate placed her hand on top of his. "We're a real pair aren't we. I was so upset over the summer. So one day while I was on a bike ride, I stopped at a bar. That's where I met Josh (Castle's face took on a saddened expression). Just hold on Rick, let me finish. He was leaving the next day on a 'Doctors without Borders' mission, he called me when he got back and we met for coffee. To make a long story short we never really dated, between his job and my cases we may have seen each other half a dozen times. Today was the first time I have seen him in a week, we didn't get very far when he stopped said he had a emergency operation to do, so I told him it was over and good-bye."

"So what do we do now, Kate?"

Well first I believe we finish our burgers, I don't think Jose wants to make us fresh ones and I believe you promised your fans another set."

"Yeah, they are starting to look restless."

They completed their food and Castle went back on stage to a round of applause, Beckett taking a seat at a table directly in the front.

As he looked out over the crowd he noticed it had grown in size. "Thank you everybody. It's getting late and I do have a day job so I'm going to apologize beforehand for keeping this a short set. He then sat down at the electric piano and went into his first number (It Might be You).

Kate recognized it immediately, it as from one of her favorite movies (Tootsie), she smiled up at him letting him know she approved of his choice. His second selection, 'Amazed' by a group named Lonestar, she was not as familiar with but maybe that's because she didn't listen to a lot of Country/Western music. It was however a beautiful piece, she would download it to her ipod to hear the original version.

For his third song she watched him switched over to the electric guitar. This song brought tears to her eyes, it was about the final phone calls made on 911 by those who died. It was titled 'If this is Goodbye' by some guy named Mark Knopfler (another song she'd be sure to download).

Before he told the audience this would be his final song he asked if there any veterans present, at least a dozen hands were raised. He said the song is dedicated to all those who died in battle, it's titled 'Brothers in Arms' also by Mr. Knopfler. By the time he was finished the bar was dead silent.

As he returned the guitar to its case the patrons stood and began a slow but not loud appreciative applause. Again Castle thanked them, stepped down from the stage, paid for his and Kate's food and drink then watched as Tony put the money in a large pickle jar that was already half full of cash.

"I hope that's not a tip jar, Tony."

"Well not exactly," He replied. "The couple that started it wanted to proclaim it as such but when I told them you wouldn't accept any money they said to call it a donation jar for your favorite charity."

"Oh, okay. Tell ya what; first, no cover charge like you do on Fridays; second, whatever the total is I'll double it. All proceeds go to New York's Children's Hospital under the bar's name, not mine. Got it?"

"Got it, Rick. So when can I expect you back?"

"Next Wednesday and each Wednesday after that and I may even bring a few friends." The two men then shook hands. Castle took Kate's hand in his and they left.

"Rick," Kate said once they were out on the street. "Why didn't you want the donation in your name?"

"Well I already make a annual contribution to NYCH, don't see the need to make a second one."

"Okay, so who are these friends you so kindly offered to bring."

"I do know a few people in the entertainment field, Kate."

"Like?"

"Clapton, Phil Collins, Neal Schon, Peter Torkleson to name a few. Oh my god Kate, there's a band right there."

"What about this Mark guy."

"Knopfler. Nope don't know him, just of him. I like his music and he's one of the best finger picking guitarists I've ever seen."

Before they knew it they found themselves at Kate's building. "Come on I'll walk you up," Rick said.

"My building does have an elevator, Rick," Kate replied.

"Then I'll ride up with you."

She responded with an 'okay' wondering what his intentions were once they got to her apartment. Another kiss, maybe more, she could only hope.

Arriving at her apartment she unlocked the door, turned to face Rick and was immediately wrapped up in his arms, his lips pressed against hers. She felt herself being walked backwards into the apartment, heard the door being shut, all while his lips devoured hers in a kiss to end all kisses.

When the need for air became a necessity, their lips parted, their breathing heavy. Suddenly she found herself being lifted bridle style, "Rick," she gasped.

"Lock the door Kate."

Doing as he asked she then wrapped her arms around his neck, gave him a kiss to the cheek asking, "Where you taking me?"

"Your bedroom. Where is it?"

"Down the hall, first door on the right."

As she nestled herself into him, taking in his scent she thought, _oh yeah, this is going to be one hell of a ride, she could hardly wait._

Not the end but just the beginning.

**For those of you who may not know who Mark Knopfler is, you can find his bio on Wikipedia. If want to hear the songs I referred to in this story (If this is Goodbye and Brothers in Arms), go to youtube, do a search for him, then look for 'An Evening with Mark Knopfler', it is a hour long show where he performs both numbers plus some of his other songs. Thanks for reading and your reviews are always welcomed.**


End file.
